


We're On Vacation, Just Relax

by SinfulDove



Series: Modern Clexa Kitten-Verse [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Lexa, Clarke Misses Her Kitten, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Vacation Time, overprotective Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go on a little vacation. Clarke spends it worrying about their new kitten, much to Lexa's annoyance.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Modern Clexa Kitten-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	We're On Vacation, Just Relax

Clarke and Lexa stepped off the plane with their carry ons, as they chose not to check any luggage, and headed towards the rental cars.

“Clarke, keep up. What are you doing back there?” Lexa only half turns back towards her girlfriend as she speaks, trying to make sure she doesn’t run into anyone in front of her as she walks through the terminals.

“Nothing, just trying to see if any messages came through while we were in the air. Slow down Lex, we’re in no rush to get to the rental cars.” Clarke had her phone mostly in front of her face, walking through the airport and trying to see if she heard anything from Raven or not. Raven was watching Minerva while they were gone and Clarke already missed her kitten.

“Clarke, she’s a kitten and Raven is watching her, she’s fine. Just come on.” The entire plane ride Clarke was talking about how their new kitten had just been getting acclimated to their apartment and now they were leaving her to go on a vacation and messing up her schedule. Lexa could only take so much of it until she was begging her girlfriend to talk about something else. Lexa stops and turns around to face Clarke, catching her when she fails to stop since she was only half paying attention to where they were going. “Clarke, hon, don’t you trust Raven to take care of her?”

Clarke looks over at Lexa a little flustered and laughs, “What? Of course I do. I mean, yeah. She took care of Minnie until you gave her to me, right?” Lexa nods her head. “Then you’re right, I’m just being overprotective, she’ll be fine.” Clarke slides her phone into her pocket and smiles at Lexa, but both knew this would not be the end of Clarke’s worrying.

~~~~~

“What are you doing over there Clarke?” The two were now sitting in a rental car, Lexa driving to their Airbnb, and of course, Clarke was staring at her phone yet again.

“Nothing.” Clarke mumbles offhandedly.

“Are you- are you face-timing Raven?!” Lexa couldn’t believe that Clarke couldn’t just leave Raven and Minerva alone for a few days. “Give me that.” 

Lexa tries to grab Clarke’s phone who easily moves it out of the way, “just focus on the road Lexa.”

“ _ Yes, please don’t crash and make me a full time cat mom _ .” Lexa could hear Raven's voice come from Clarke’s phone, but it sounded distant.

“You  _ are  _ face-timing Raven!  _ Clarke.”  _ Lexa’s voice dropped into a warning tone when she said her girlfriend's name.

“I’m not face-timing Raven. I’m face-timing Minnie.” Clarke turns her phone so Lexa can see the screen. “Look at how cute our daughter is!” Raven had her phone propped up so that what Clarke saw on her screen was a cat curled up sleeping on what Lexa thought was her sweater.

“Is that my sweater?!” Lexa seemingly whines the words out, upset about the entire situation going on.

“I didn’t want Minnie to miss us too much so I gave Raven a couple pieces of our clothing so our scent would still be with Mina.” Clarke states it matter of factly, as if everyone does this.

“You are being ridiculous. She is a cat, Clarke. Just a cat.” Lexa was getting irritated. She did not want this vacation to be about their cat the entire time.

“Alright, first off, she’s not  _ just  _ a cat. She is our needy attention seeking daughter.” Lexa tries not to roll her eyes as she continues driving, wishing they’d be at their Airbnb already. “And second,” Clarke continues, “don’t you love her?”

“I never said I didn’t.” Lexa starts.

“You never said you did either.” Clarke interjects.

“Shut your mouth Raven.” Lexa growls out as she hears Raven start laughing on the other end of the phone line.

“ _ I didn’t say anything!”  _ Raven tries to defend herself.

“You were going to!” Lexa was concerned Raven would tell Clarke about things they talked about when she went to Raven about getting the kitten for Clarke. Things she threatened Raven to never tell, but knew Raven wasn’t exactly threatened by her now after them anyways.

“ _ You have no proof of that counselor.”  _ Lexa narrows her eyes at Raven even though she could not see it as Raven teases Lexa with her new title. “ _ That is mere speculation and would not hold up in a court of law.” _

“Ha. Ha. You think you’re so funny.” Lexa deadpans as Clarke chuckles beside her.

“She is pretty funny.” Clarke interjects.

“ _ I am funny! And see, Clarke agrees. High-five Clarke.”  _ Lexa watches to see if Clarke would actually try to high-five a phone but Clarke just laughs at both of them.

“Well,” Lexa looks over at the directions she had been following and completely changes the subject, “it looks like we are almost there so you can hang up now.”

“What if I don’t want to?” The blonde challenges her girlfriend.

“ _ Clarke, _ ” Lexa growls out.

“ _ Ooh you’re in trouble now, Clarke”  _ Raven laughs over the line, now in front of the screen and looking at Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes at her but says, “I’ll talk to you later Raven.” And hangs up the call as Raven saluts goodbye at her. Clarke turns towards her girlfriend, “you could act a little more concerned about our cat.”

Lexa pulls into a parking spot, throws the car into park and turns towards her significant other, “Clarke, she is with Raven, being spoiled and pampered just like if she were at home. The cat will be perfectly fine.” Clarke looks as if she was going to argue more but Lexa doesn’t give her the chance as she starts getting out of the car to grab some of their luggage, “now let’s go see what this place is like in person.” Clarke reluctantly follows.

  
  


~~~~~

“You know,” Clarke breathes hard as she speaks. “This is actually a really nice view.” The two women were currently hiking up a mountain trail.

“Yeah. It’s always been very scenic.” Lexa stops behind her girlfriend at the top of one of the mountains.

Clarke half turns back towards Lexa, “have you been here before?”

“Once or twice.” Lexa answers too fast for Clarke, causing suspicion.

“You did live around here for a little while before, didn’t you?” Clarke now remembered Lexa telling her about this place. “You bring any ex’s here?” Clarke makes sure to keep her tone teasing. She didn’t want Lexa to get upset and she wasn’t going to get mad if Lexa  _ did  _ bring other people here, that was all in the past.

“No. Absolutely not.” Lexa answers seriously.

Clarke looks at her girlfriend and sees the very somber expression on her. “Lex, it’d be okay if you did.” Clarke tries to console her girlfriend.

“I did not though.” It’s said so matter-of-factly Clarke could tell her girlfriend was starting to shut down so she decides to change the subject.

“We should take some pictures to remember this place.” Clarke pulls her phone out of her pocket, snapping a few of the surrounding outdoors and then switching the camera around to take some of the two of them, with a Lexa who had snapped out of it and was now smiling at her.

Lexa didn’t need pictures to remember her beautiful girlfriend and every moment spent with her, but she always obliged her, even if it was sometimes seemingly unwillingly.

Once Clarke was done she went back to review the pictures taken and Lexa saw her eyes light up, “I forgot to show you Lex, look at the picture Raven sent me.” Clarke tilts the phone so Lexa can see. Minerva was laying on her back, head tilted looking at the camera, with a paw stretched out reaching for the phone.

“Alright, yeah. I’ll admit that’s a very cute picture. We should get that framed.” The words fly out of Lexa’s mouth before she has a chance to stop them.

Clarke places her hand over her heart and widens her eyes at her girlfriend in mock surprise, “you-you actually want to have a picture of our cat? On display? Who are you?”

Lexa rolls her eyes at her, “don’t be so dramatic.”

“I just find it hard to believe you’d want to.” Clarke smiles at her girlfriend.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do care for our cat, I’m just not obsessed with her like you are.” Lexa returns the smile and then takes off up the hill in front of Clarke.

“Hey! I’m not obsessed with her!” Clarke calls after her. “Come back here!” Clarke starts up the mountain after her girlfriend, “Lexa!” All she receives in response is Lexa’s laugh traveling down the hill towards her.

  
  


~~~~~

“I can’t believe vacation is already over.” Clarke whines from the passenger seat of the rental car days later as they are on their way back to the airport.

“Says the woman who spent the entire vacation worried about the cat!” Lexa laughs at the ridiculousness of her girlfriend.

“I did not! Once Raven started sending me pictures at least once an hour, I was able to enjoy the rest of vacation without worrying too much.” Clarke tried defending herself but realized how it sounded as it came out, but it was too late. 

Lexa just shakes her head and chuckles, “did you have any fun at least?”

“Of course I did! I always enjoy being with you babe, and I was glad we could both get the time off. Sometimes we’re both so busy we hardly see each other.” Clarke reaches out her hand to Lexa, who takes it, giving it a kiss before she lets their intertwined hands drop to rest on the middle console.

“Yeah, I agree. I think my work only did it because they are about to run me into the ground since I just got that promotion.” Lexa chuckles at this knowing she wouldn’t be laughing about it in the future if that’s what happens.

“I’m very proud of you by the way.” Clarke beams over at her girlfriend.

“I know, you keep telling me.” Lexa smirks over at her.

“Do you think Minnie will act like she missed us?” Lexa laughs at Clarke’s words as the other woman pulls up the picture on her phone Raven had just sent.

“Yes babe. I think we have one of the neediest and most affectionate cats on the planet. I think she will definitely want some cuddles when we get home.” Lexa was actually excited to see their cat. Something just seemed to be missing when she didn’t have to argue with a cat every morning to let her get ready.

Clarke beams again, “good, I love cuddle time with my two favorite girls.” Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand in silent agreement as they pull into the rental car drop off, about to travel home to their crazy cat, who they both missed.


End file.
